Our Last Night
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'He just wanted everything to be perfect, it was their last night in Possum Springs after all.' Gregg and Angus were finally getting out. But before they go, there were two people that they had to say goodbye to- Mae and Bea. Post game, friendship fluff.


**Okay, so I know I'm a bit (and by a bit, I mean very) late to the party with this one but it's the effort that counts, right? I don't own any rights to Night In The Woods. Enjoy!**

"They're late" Gregg sighed, staring out the window and down onto the street.

"It's only five minutes past seven, cut them some slack" Angus replied, affectionately nudging him. Gregg rolled his eyes but found himself smiling nonetheless. He just wanted everything to be perfect, it was their last night in Possum Springs after all. After this, he and Angus were free. They could finally leave this god awful place and start afresh. Gregg couldn't wait to leave, but there was just one thing that he knew he'd miss- his friends. They'd already had a big leaving party a few days earlier, so tonight it was just going to be the two of them, Mae, and Bea.

A sudden knock on the door startled the both of them for a moment before Gregg leapt up to answer it. As expected, on the other side were Mae and Bea smiling at him.

"Hey!" Gregg greeted them enthusiastically, pulling them both into a hug.

"Gregg!" Mae cheered, hugging her friend tightly.

"I can't believe it's your final night here" Bea said, smiling over Gregg's shoulder at Angus who smiled back at her.

"It's gonna be good being free" Gregg beamed, finally letting the two of them go and shutting the door.

"We'll be sure to come visit" Mae promised, nudging Bea's shoulder playfully.

"You better!" Gregg teased, giving Mae a mock stern look. She replied by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Very mature" Bea rolled her eyes but was smiling at them anyway.

"When Gregg actually lets you get more than two steps in the door, we've got snacks on the table" Angus said in a quietly amused tone, pointing over to the table in the corner that was covered with food and drink. Gregg rolled his eyes sarcastically but still stepped to one side as Mae made a beeline for the snack table. The four of them eventually settled down on the couches and Angus put on some quiet music.

"Warning, guys; Angus' playlists are essentially just gay anthem playlists" Gregg teased lightly and Bea smirked at Angus' seemingly offended expression.

"I'm pretty sure most of these playlists are yours" Angus quipped, elbowing Gregg's side. Gregg, being the drama queen they all knew him to be, immediately threw himself on Angus' lap and clutched at his side. Mae instantly collapsed into laughter as Gregg fake whined in pain. Angus giggled and took the opportunity to tickle Gregg and even Bea let out a quiet chuckle as Gregg squeaked and jumped up from Angus' lap.

"Hey, no fair!" Gregg pouted.

"You brought it on yourself" Angus smirked, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"He has a point" Bea said when Gregg turned to her for support. Gregg then looked at Mae who sniggered and shrugged.

"You're all so mean!" Gregg glared accusingly before crossing his arms and sitting back down next to Angus. He managed to maintain his sulking for about twenty seconds before bursting out laughing. Angus slid his arm around Gregg's waist as he did so.

"You're such a softie" Mae nudged Angus's shoulder as she stood up to pour herself another drink.

"Yeah, but he's my softie" Gregg smiled softly over at Angus who melted on the spot. If there was one thing that could completely undo him, it was Gregg's smile.

"So, you guys think you're ready to leave this place behind you?" Bea asked and Gregg and Angus smiled at each other.

"We've been ready for a long time" Angus answered, and Gregg nodded in agreement.

"You promise to come back sometime and visit us, right?" Mae teased but the others could sense the nervousness in her voice.

"Of course, we will!" Gregg promised instantly and Mae let out a quiet sigh of relief under her breath.

"Okay, so you guys know what we have to do right?" Bea suddenly said and everyone looked towards her with a confused look on their faces.

"Talk about all our embarrassing memories of each other" Bea explained with an eye roll.

"I never took you as the type to be so sentimental, Bea" Angus smiled at her as a slight blush formed on her cheeks.

"It's just because it's your last night and everything..." Bea trailed off. Sensing Bea's awkwardness, Gregg jumped to his feet and began a dramatic re-telling of the time he freaked out Mae by pretending to be a ghost while using nothing but an old bed sheet and creaking floorboards. Of course, Mae instantly counteracted this by telling everyone the story of how Gregg used to steal bunches of flowers from the Snack Falcon to give to Angus as a way to try and impress him.

"You mean, all those flowers were stolen?" Angus turned to look at Gregg accusingly.

"Not _all_ of them..." Gregg awkwardly chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why am I not surprised?" Angus laughed, leaning over and kissing Gregg's cheek, "At least it's not as bad as that time you tried to cook us dinner on our second date"

"I can only imagine what happened next" Bea smirked at Gregg's embarrassed expression.

"Let's just say Gregg wasn't allowed in the kitchen unsupervised for a long time after that incident" Angus explained vaguely, trying to preserve at least some of Gregg's dignity. Privately, Mae smirked to herself; she would definitely get that story out of Angus later. So, the evening rolled on into night as the four of them swapped silly stories and told awful yet side splitting jokes. But the later it got, the more heavy the air became as they all realised that this little gathering would soon have to end.

"I'll miss you guys" Mae sighed as the conversation slowly lulled into silence.

"We'll miss you too" Gregg smiled sadly, willing himself to not tear up; he would not start crying, not now.

"Group hug?" Angus suggested and everyone nodded their heads in quiet agreement. In the centre of the room, the four of them huddled together in a final farewell hug. Although none of them wanted it to end, they all knew it had to eventually.

"See you guys soon, okay?" Gregg said softly, pulling back from the hug.

"Yeah" Mae and Bea said together as everyone's arms fell back to their sides. Mae and Bea then took their leave, turning back and waving at Gregg and Angus once they were outside. Gregg sighed as he shut the door when Mae and Bea were no longer in sight.

"They'll be fine," Angus reassured him, slipping an arm around Gregg's waist "and so will we"

"I know" Gregg smiled, leaning over and kissing Angus' cheek. As the two of them made their way to bed, they both knew that this was the end of their time in Possum Springs. But another, exciting adventure was waiting just around the corner.


End file.
